onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Weather
The Clima-Tact (天候棒 [クリマ･タクト], Tenkō Bō ['Kurima Takuto']'', literally translated as ''Weather Staff) is the upgraded form of Nami's signature weapon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 165 and Episode 117, The Clima-Tact is introduced. It is called the Climate Baton in the Viz Manga and FUNimation/Toei simulcast subs, the Weather Forcer in the 4Kids dub, and the Clima Takt in the FUNimation dub and DVD subtitles. Created by Usopp, it resembles a bo-staff that can be separated into three pieces, just like Nami's old one. Using it along with Nami's knowledge of weather conditions, it has proven to be an effective weapon and put Nami on par with the rest of crew. This staff was later modified and renamed the Perfect Clima-Tact. This page lists and details all the various versions of the Clima-Tact as well as the various functions of it that have either been installed by Usopp or devised by Nami's ingenuity that have been revealed so far in the story. History Sometime before the events in Arabasta, Nami explained to Usopp a revelation she had over the course of their voyages. Upon examining the monstrous strengths of the rest of the crew, Nami noticed that she and Usopp were practically the weakest ones in the entire crew. Seeing as there was no possible way that they could ever match the strengths of Luffy and the like, and that there will come a time when they alone can no longer depend solely on the help of others but on themselves, she figured that the only way they could compensate is with the use of their wits and some formidable weapons. She thus asked Usopp to give her a weapon so that she could keep up with the others.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 190 and Episode 117, Nami asks Usopp for a weapon in a little flashback. Upon that request, Usopp went to work on her new weapon and by the time the Straw Hats reached Rainbase, he finished it. He thus gave her the Clima-Tact. This proved to be a very useful weapon in many situations.One Piece Manga - Vol. 19 Chapter 168, Usopp gives Nami her Clima-Tact. Sometime later, after the events in Skypiea, Usopp upgraded the Clima-Tact into the Perfect Clima-Tact.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Usopp gets some Dials from the Skypieans and states he would upgrade Nami's Clima-Tact with them. Having a better knowledge of Nami's preferences and handful of Dials to spare, he made it into a more lethal weapon capable of amazing powers that only Nami could unleash. With this Nami became even more capable of fighting on her own. She is now just as super humanly powerful, in a sense, as any other crew member. The way her staff operates has also led others to question if Nami is using a form of magic. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 373, Lola's crew spots Nami using the Clima-Tact and questions if it is magic. Clima-Tact | owner= Nami| grade= | type= Modified bo-staff| first= Chapter 165; Episode 117| }} Introduced when the Straw Hats reached Rainbase, the Clima-Tact is a weapon that resembles Nami's original three piece bo-staff only made of steel and are hollow. In the manga, a scene depicting Usopp working on it on the title page of Chapter 165 and on the cover of Volume 23, showed it is colored red. In the anime however, it is depicted colored blue.One Piece Manga - Vol. 18 Chapter 165 Cover, The Clima-Tact is shown to being red.One Piece Manga - Vol. 23 Cover, Clima-Tact is shown to being red. Despite being shown earlier, the Clima-Tact was first fully used during Nami's battle against Miss Doublefinger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 190 and Episode 117, The Clima-Tact is first introduced. Each piece of the Clima-Tact has a button and is capable of creating a bubble of air each with its own different properties. When the pieces are combined together in certain combinations and activated by a button located on a piece connected within the combination, they produce a variety of different results. Some of these results are useful in a combat situation, however some are best left to interpretation. Each of these are called Tempo which, in Italian and Portuguese, is the word for "weather".SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 25 - Fan question: What the heck does "Tempo" mean? In the 4Kids adaptation, the majority of these results are renamed Tempest. Basics Each separate piece of the Clima-Tact is capable of producing a bubble of air. The bubbles produced from each is different from one another.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 191 and Episode 117, The explanation of the Clima-Tact's Heat, Cool, and Thunder Balls written by Usopp. With certain combinations of these bubbles and Nami's knowledge of weather conditions, Nami is able to simulate different weather patterns to aid her. *'Heat Ball' (熱気泡 [ヒート･ボール], Nekki Awa ['Hīto Bōru']'', literally translated as ''Heat Bubble): Produced from the "Heat Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. After the Clima-Tact gets upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact, this attack becomes powerful enough to do damage to an opponent in its basic form. It is called Heat Orb in the 4Kids adaptation. *'Cool Ball' (冷気泡 [クール･ボール], Reiki Awa ['Kūru Bōru']'', literally translated as ''Cold Bubble): Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. After the Clima-Tact gets upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact, this attack becomes powerful enough to do damage to an opponent in its basic form. It is called Cool Orb in the 4Kids adaptation. *'Thunder Ball' (電気泡 [サンダー･ボール], Denki Awa ['Sandā Bōru']'', literally translated as ''Electric Bubble): Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. After the Clima-Tact gets upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact, this attack becomes powerful enough to do damage to an opponent in its basic form. It is called Thunder Orb in the 4Kids adaptation. Party Uses Due to a miscommunication, between Nami and Usopp, on the design of the Clima-Tact, Usopp installed the Clima-Tact with functions which he described were to be used in parties for entertainment purposes. The majority of these functions thus served no other purpose than being parlor magic tricks, making them useless in an actual battle. These, along with some poorly written directions, created a rather frustrating (and comical), not to say life-threatening, situation for Nami during her battle with Miss Doublefinger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 191 and Episode 117, Nami finds out some of the Clima-Tact functions are just for party tricks in Usopp's note. *'Fine Tempo' (ファイン･テンポ, Fain Tenpo): Nami attaches the three Clima-Tact pieces together to form a triangle and presses a button.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 190 and Episode 117, Nami attempts to attack Miss Doublefinger with Fine Tempo and Cloudy Tempo. Doves magically exit the triangle and flap around. This is called Fine Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. *'Cloudy Tempo' (クラウディ･テンポ, Kuraudi Tenpo): Nami attaches the three Clima-Tact pieces so that it resembles a rifle. Flowers sprout from the tip when the button is pushed. An apparently less party friendly version of this can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cloudy Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. *'Thunder Tempo' (サンダー･テンポ, Sandā Tenpo): The three staff pieces are joined together in a Y-shape. Nami then grabs the two "Y'poles" and presses the button. A small boxing glove on a spring bursts out of the single end.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 191 and Episode 117, Nami attempts to attack Miss Doublefinger with Thunder Tempo. This is called Thunder Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. *'Rain Tempo' (レイン･テンポ, Rein Tenpo): By pressing certain buttons on each piece, all three of the pieces spout water into the air. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 192 and Episode 118, Nami performs Rain Tempo and Thunderbolt Tempo with the Clima-Tact. Nami then holds a piece in each hand and balances the third on her head. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Rain Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. :*'Sprinkler' (スプリンクラー, Supurinkurā): While the pieces are spouting water during Rain Tempo, Nami spins around to dampen the air. She basically resembles a garden sprinkler when she does this; hence the name. Battle Uses Despite the various problems associated with the Clima-Tact, Nami was able to make use of it and come up with a variety of uses suited for battle. Using her knowledge and some creativity, these combinations often left her opponents in bewilderment. *'Cyclone Tempo' (サイクロン･テンポ, Saikuron Tenpo): Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" spinning torwards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that'll blow her opponent away. The the X will return to Nami like a boomerang.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 191 and Episode 117, Nami uses Cyclone Tempo and Mirage Tempo against Miss Doublefinger. Ironically, Usopp added this function as another party use with no idea of its offensive power. This apparently could be also be used with the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cyclone Tempest in the 4Kids dub. *'Mirage Tempo' (蜃気楼 [ミラージュ]･テンポ, Shinkiro ['Mirāju'] Tenpo): Nami use the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction, allowing Nami to disappear and create an illusionary copy of herself. An upgraded version of this can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Mirage Tempest in the 4Kids dub. *'Thunderbolt Tempo' (サンダーボルト･テンポ, Sandāboruto Tenpo): Nami first uses "Rain Tempo" and "Sprinkler" to moisten the air. She then uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler. Afterwards, she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami then continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a powerful lightning bolt strikes her opponent. An upgraded version of this can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cloud Zapper in the 4Kids dub and Thunderbolt Tempest in Grand Battle and Grand Adventure games. *'Tornado Tempo' (トルネード･テンポ, Torunēdo Tenpo): The only function that Usopp apparently installed in the Clima-Tact to be used in battle and not devised by Nami. He explains that this attack can only be used once and should be used only when the situation calls for it. Nami first combines the three pieces together into a T. In a bright flash from each end, two clockwork doves burst out and ensnare her opponent. The T then starts to spin rapidly until it finally shoots the captured enemy with extreme centrifugal force. After that, the doves become unusable and the function cannot be used again unless they are reinstalled. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 193 and Episode 118, Nami uses Tornado Tempo to defeat Miss Doublefinger. This is called Tornado Tempest in the 4Kids dub. *'Fog Tempo' (フォッグ･テンポ, Foggu Tenpo): By creating a "Cool Ball" and using it against a fire user, a massive fog is created due to the water vapor in the air increasing in density from the rapidly heating cold air. The fog is used to blind the opponent so that Nami can easily land an attack on them. This was first seen to blind Hotori.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 263 and Episode 173, Nami uses Fog Tempo to blind Hotori. *'Thunderstorm Tempo' (サンダーストーム･テンポ, Sandāsutōmu Tenpo): An anime only technique wherein Nami creates a Thunderstorm with her Clima-Tact. First she creates a cloud by using "Cool Ball" and "Heat Ball". Instead of using a thunderball she adjusts her Clima-Tact into a triangle shape and throw it in the cloud. Lightning will then strike down to attack the enemy, then after a while rain will fall from the clouds. This was first seen being used against Foxy and Porche, to put out a fire started by the two.One Piece Anime - Episode 226, Nami creates a thunderstorm against Foxy and Porche.. Perfect Clima-Tact Clima-Tact | owner= Nami| grade= | type= Dial-powered bo-staff| first= Chapter 368; Unknown episode| }} Introduced when Nami and the rest were trying to catch up to the Puffing Tom with the Rocket Man, the Perfect Clima-Tact (完全版 "天候棒" [パーフェクト･クリマ･タクト], Kanzenban "Tenkō Bō" ['Pāfekuto Kurima Takuto']'', literally translated as ''Perfect Version Weather Staff) is the upgraded form of the Clima-Tact. On each piece, there is now a ball containing what can be assumed to be a Dial, due to Usopp's speech about using his collection of Dials to make better weapons near the end of the Skypiea events. All of its offensive uses are basically several times stronger than they were before and there is now next to no indication of it having any useless functions to hinder Nami down. There are still a few design mis-communications as evident when Nami tried using it the first time at Enies Lobby, it is nonetheless a formidable weapon. Battle Uses With the Perfect Clima-Tact, all of the combinations and uses Nami made previously with the Clima-Tact have been upgraded exponentially. These now hit harder and wider than before. Along with these are a couple of new ones that Nami devised that cause equally massive damage. These so far in the story are the most devastating and powerful attacks Nami can perform against an opponent. *'Thunderbolt Tempo' (サンダーボルト･テンポ, Sandāboruto Tenpo): An upgraded form of a move Nami could use with the Clima-Tact. With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. Unfortunately due to its increased range and power, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. This means that both friend and foe alike would be electrocuted as demonstrated when Nami first performed this move at the Enies Lobby second gate. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 381 and Episode 268, The Perfect Clima-Tact shocks everyone in range when Nami uses Thunderbolt Tempo. Apparently according to Usopp, the Perfect Clima-Tact wasn't initially designed by him to use such a move. *'Thunder Charge' (サンダー･チャージ, Sandā Chāji): Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". :*'Swing Arm' (風速計 [スイング･アーム], Fūsokukei ['Suingu Āmu']'', literally translated as ''Anemometer): After charging the piece with electricity with Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. This was first seen being used against Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 407 and Episode 293, Nami uses Thunder Charge: Swing Arm against Kalifa. *'Cool Charge' (クール･チャージ, Kūru Chāji): Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". :*'Mirage Tempo' (蜃気楼 [ミラージュ]･テンポ, Shinkiro ['Mirāju'] Tenpo): An upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" used in the original Clima-Tact. Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents however with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in blanket of air to make herself invisible until she performs a even more ungraded form of Mirage Tempo. This first seen being used against Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 411 and Episode 295, Nami uses Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana against Kalifa. ::*'Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana' (蜃気楼 [ミラージュ]･テンポ: 幻想妖精 [ファタ･モルガナ], Shinkiro ['Mirāju'] Tenpo: Gensō Yōsei ['Fata Morugana']'', literally translated as ''Mirage Tempo: Illusion Fairy): An even more upgraded version of the Mirage Tempo technique that creates multiple images of Nami using refections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short or kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only a few attacks are real, this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. This first seen being used against Kalifa. *'Cyclone Tempo' (サイクロン･テンポ, Saikuron Tenpo): An upgraded form of the original Cyclone Tempo that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to the adjacent piece. She then throws the oblong two-piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful. This was first seen being properly used against Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 412 and Episode 296, Nami uses a Cyclone Tempo blow away Kalifa's soap tidal wave. *'Cloudy Tempo' (クラウディ･テンポ, Kuraudei Tenpo): A completely revamped version of Cloudy Tempo. With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. However, the clouds are too thin to create lightning. This was first seen being used along with the Perfect Clima-Tact's Rain Tempo by Nami to cure herself of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 411 and Episode 295, Nami cures herself from the powers of Kalifa's Devil Fruit. :*'Rain Tempo' (レイン･テンポ, Rein Tenpo): A completely revamped version of Rain Tempo. With this, Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud. This was first seen being used along with the Perfect Clima-Tact's Cloudy Tempo by Nami to cure herself of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers. *'Dark Cloud Tempo' (黒雲 [ダーク･クラウド]･テンポ, Kuro Kumo ['Dāku Kuraudo'] Tenpo): Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. :*'Thunder Lance Tempo' (雷光槍 [サンダー･ランス]･テンポ, Rai Kō Yari ['Sandā Ransu'] Tenpo, literally translated as Lightning Ray Spear Tempo): Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electrical damage to their body. This was first seen being used to defeat Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 412 and Episode 296, Nami defeats Kalifa with Thunder Lance Tempo. *'Cyclone Burst' (サイクロン･バースト, Saikuron Bāsuto): A move used in the anime only Straw Hat Separation arc where Nami attaches her Cool Ball and Heat Ball ends to the Wind Knot. It starts with Nami spinning the Cool Ball over her head and charging the Heat Ball below her to make an almost aura of air. Then she throws up her Cool Ball end upwards and at the same time, releases all of the Wind Knot's knots. This overall creates a small cyclone that can disperse an extremely large storm cloud. Anime and Manga Differences While the first version of Nami's Clima-Tact is depicted as blue in the anime, it is originally colored differently in the manga. A small scene in the title page of Chapter 165 of the manga shows the coloring intended. The scene shows Usopp working on a piece of the Clima-Tact which is red. This coloring scheme for the Clima-Tact is further seen on the cover of Volume 23. Interestingly in most One Piece games, Nami's Clima-Tact is colored red. References See also *Dials External Links *Bō - Wikipedia article about the type of staff the Clima-Tact resembles *Bo Staff - Martialarm.com article about the type of staff the Clima-Tact resembles *Weather - Wikipedia article about weather *Climate - Wikipedia article about climate *Meteorology - Wikipedia article about meteorology *Weather forecasting - Wikipedia article about Weather forecasting *Namis Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Nami's attacks Site Navigation Category:Weapons